I'm scared of angels!
by Skarouk
Summary: A girl is 'just seeing how everything's going at Vinheim'... But is that what she's really doing? Not for people who haven't beat the game.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own ToS... the settings have changed... a lot. For instance, Iselia is a decent sized town instead of a small villiage. Palmacoasta is rebuilt, and Derris-Kharlan is a land with different seasons and stuff. Most angels live there. The characters can also go in the lighthouse in Palmacoasta. Luin has gotten an extention to fit a few more shops and houses. The world is whole in its original form. The Tower of Salvation still exists, but has _nothing_ to do with chosens. The holy Ground of Kharlan has the opposite season/weather as the rest of the world. Mitos and Yggdrasill are separate people. I will be using the characters' Japanese names. The ones that are changed are: Collete is Collet, Genis is Genius, Raine is Refill, Sheena is Shinha, Regal's last name is Bryan, not Bryant. Mithos is Mitos. Things are changed, but I do not own ToS

In Derris-Kharlan...

A girl who was obviously **_not _**an angel was trudging around in the snow with her sled. She slid down a hill then ran rather fast, happening to run into someone. She ran **face flat** into Yggdrasill. She got up from her fall and saw he was an angel.

"Ahh! Angels!" she started to run far away. She saw Kratos. "More angels!" She ran even faster. She almost ran into a rather disgruntled looking Ygdrasill. "Angry angels!" She ran until she was caught by a certain blue-haired angel.

"N-no! Wh-what are you gonna make me do!" she yelled, struggling to be let go.

"Uhh... ask for your name..." Yuan said, wondering _why _she was so afraid of angels.

"I-it's A--a-asa!" she replied.

"Why are you here?" Mitos asked.

"I was sent to just check on how things were going in Vinheim..."Asa answered.

End of prologue


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own ToS. Oh yeah, and Presea doesn't talk like someone that is trying to learn English.

"Just seeing how everything's going in Vinheim, huh? Well, everything's _just fine," _Mitos said in an 'I don't want complete strangers coming in my castle' tone with the same look on his face.

"Hey, Mr. blue-haired angel, can you **put me down** now? You've been hanging onto the back of my shirt for quite a while now..." Asa said, attempting to look at Yuan. "Besides, I gotta check on Vinheim now."

"Okay," Yuan let go of Asa, dropping her on the ground.

"Oww!" a muffled Asa said, lying on the ground. She got up and dusted all the snow off her and began to walk, toward Vinheim, which was convinently nearby.

"Stop!" Mitos called after her. Too bad for him, because Asa was already inside Vinheim.

"We should keep tabs on her." Kratos calmly pointed out.

"All right." Mitos said, entering Vinheim.

* * *

"And **how many times** have we had to go over this, Lloyd?" Genius asked, pointing at the math equation on the homework sheet they were trying to complete.

"But I still don't get it..."Lloyd complained.

"Multiply TT by 300.2. It's that simple." Genius explained for the ?th time.

"I get it..." Lloyd _finally_ understood.

"Umm, Lloyd, I need help..." Shinha said, 'unsure' of how to do the problem Lloyd just figured out.

Genius jumped off the bed, finished with his homework and dashed out of the room. He was finding Presea. Finally, he found Presea!

"Presea!" Genius exclaimed. "We need _this blanket_!"

"Umm, why?" Presea questioned.

"Shinha's been acting strange! Well, we'll write the rest down in this notebook."

"Okay!" Presea gave Genius a thumbs-up.

The two wrote in their note book as they spied on Shinha...

"So, I-I think I get it now..." Shinha said after about the fifth problem Lloyd had to help her with. "But what's this **blanket behind me?**" Shinha pulled the blanket off Genius and Presea.

"Ahh! We're sorry!" Genius and Presea yelled in unison. "Y-you were just acting strange, and..."

"You spied on me?" Shinha asked.

"Ahhh! We're sorry!" Genius apoligized.

"Well, that's okay..." Shinha smiled.

* * *

Asa snuck around. "Hmm... this looks valuable enough..."she said, putting a couple of Exshperes in her pocket.

"Stop right there!" Asa swung her head around to see Mitos."So you were 'just checking' on Vinheim, huh? More like _stealing _from Vinheim!"

"Ahh! Noo! I was found out! Well, I guess I have to tell you my **_real name_** now..." 'Asa' was dissapointed. "Well, I'm really Shike!"

Mitos looked at Shike strangely. "And _why_ didn't you just tell us your name the first time?"he inquired.

"Well, that's for **me** to know, and **you **to find out."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own ToS. Leave me alone.

Corporate- Do a BETTER DISCLAIMER!

Skarouk- ISAID LEAVE MEALONE! Okay fine:

I looked at ToS. Well guess what. I thought it was the pwningest shiny game in the world, and wanted copyrights to it. And now guess what. I don't. soleavemealoneyoustupidcorporates.

Author Note- SHIKE IS MOT A MARY SUE. OMG NO. Oh, and Shinha is changed to Shiina. DON'T BLAME ME BLAME THE KATAKANA PERSON!points accusingly

"Really! You'll really do it with us?" Genius looked like he was so happy he was about to cry.

Shiina looked around with shifty eyes first. "How 'bout we see what Refill and Kratos do in their spare time? They've gotta do something. Let's sneak over to Refill's first."

Outside of Refill's door, there was a huge pile of blankets. Inside were five people with a notebook. Shiina, Genius, Lloyd, Collet, and Presea all listened intently on what Refill was saying.

"Ugh! He just doesn't understand! I... I..." the rest was blurred off into the distance. Now was when the real trouble started.

Four disgruntled members of Cruxis cornered Shike. "Wh- what? What is your business with me!" Shike struck a deer-in-the-headlights face to try and coax the angels out of pursuing her. Of course, she had no luck.

"Why did you steal the Exspheres?" Yggdrasill said through gritted teeth, as clenching his jaw was the only way to keep him from performing a Rejection attack.

"Th- they were only the blue kind! There's green ones too right?"

"What.. the hell... are you talking about!" Yuan glared at the thief.

"Hmm? You mean there's no green kind? Oh no!"

"Those never existed! You're making up green Exspheres in your mind!" Mitos' eyes were flaming, although they were green.(or are they blue?)

"Wahh! Retreat!" Shike rolled under/through Yggdrasill's legs, as he was floating of the ground. "HELP! ANGRY ANGELS!" Shike ran away,yelling about how afraid she was of angry angels.

"So, this is the data we've gathered so far..." Genius began. "First, Shiina seems to have a fancy for Lloyd..." Shiina blushed and looked away when the truth was said about her. "Collet the same..." Collet noticed a little rivalry coming from Shiina. "And Refill likes... Kratos?" Everyone giggled to hear that.

"What was THAT!" Refill stormed into the room upon hearing the last sentence. "Where did you hear that? Because it's not true."

"Uhhh, you?" Lloyd tried to prove it.

"And WHEN was that?" Refill fumed.

"Well you were saying, 'Ugh! He just doesn't understand I...I...' all dramatic like." Genius stated.

"Ugh! I was talking about the mayor of Heimdall. He was wanting to know the customs of the half-elves and I told him I didn't know! That's all. Nothing having to do with Kratos at all."

"Oh shoot! What have I gotten myself into! Angry angels Angry angels Angry angels! Hellp! Ah! There's the exit!" Shike hopped back on her sled to slide out of the danger she was in.

"Not so fast." A you-know-who named Kratos kept Shike back from running away. "Why did you lie about your name?"

"Shike's my thief name! So goodbye!" She cut the rope Kratos had his foot stopping her sled with a small knife.


End file.
